Bixbite (Agunachopace)
Bixbite "Bixbite", also know as Red Beryl, is Agunachopace's fourth gemsona, and a commanding soldier in Homeworld. With a mature and responsible personality, Bixbite always have clear objectives and is not carried away by her emotions. Except for her big ego, which sometimes gets her in trouble. Personality and History Designs Abilities Bixbite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions * When fused with Cat's Eye, they form Citrine. * When fused with Anyolite (Domorique), they form Azotic Topaz. * When fused with Golden Beryl (Fruitphox), they form Orange Beryl. * When fused with Apache Tear (Aptos), they form Brecciated Jasper. Skillset *'War Axe Proficiency:' When she's in battle, Bixbite is able to summon her weapon, a big war axe, which she handled expertly. Most of her strength in battle is based on it, unfortunately. *'Seismic Sense:' Bixbite is able to see the vibrations in the ground she is standing on through her feet; she has a harder time sensing the vibrations in water and cannot sense vibrations in the air. Relationships Cat's Eye (Pokemonboy3000) and Spinel (Pokemonboy3000) When Bixbite was founded for the first by Cat's Eye, she was alone and desperate because she had betrayed the Diamond Authority by not following their rules. Although the two of them distrusted each other at first, they showed that they could collaborate to achieve their goals. Mutual aid was facilitated by the intervention of Spinel, who quickly befriended Bixbite. Although Bixbite didn't understanded the concept of love, she respect the relationship between the two. Tiger Eye (Pokemonboy3000) When Cat's Eye and Spinel decided to fuse to escape the White Palace and leave Homeworld, Bixbite saw it as a good strategic idea, wondering why Homeworld is against it. When the danger passed, Tiger Eye revealed that the two gems preferred to be together in the fusion, which Bixbite did not quite understanded. But she owed to much to them, so she preferred to leave the issue aside. Cat's Eye (Agunachopace) Bixbite was escorting Cat's Eye for the diplomatic missions of the yellow noblewoman. At first their trips were quiet and focused on completing the orders from the diamonds, but as the years passed they became very close friends. This was something new for Bixbite as she always had difficulty approaching others, partly because of his reputation as a deadly warrior. Cat's Eye decision to stay on earth seriously affected Bixbite, leaving her alone and desolate in Homeworld. She held a grudge for some time, but later acknowledged that their paths were differents and moved on. Wood Opal (ISS) Also see Red Wood Bixbite is in a romatic relationship with Wood Opal. They met years ago in a Homeworld mission and ever since then they started to see each other more often. At first, Bixbite saw Wood as an odd gem that complimented her every once in a while, but later she decided to know her more deeply. Gemology * Bixbite is the rarest of the beryl family, it's red colouring coming from impurities of manganese. * Bixbite was named after Maynard Bixby. * The name bixbite has been deprecated by the World Jewellery Confederation, as not to be confused with bixbyite, this too was named after Maynard Bixby. Gemstone Category:Agunachopace's Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Beryls